


Intro to Soc

by chaya



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There *isn't* any society in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Soc

  
"Jamie, what the hell was that?"  
  
Jamie blinks up at Ben and slowly unloops his arms from around the Brit's neck. "The Doctor said-"  
  
"The Doctor said?" Ben wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve and glares. "He said he'd keep it quiet, I'll kill him!"  
  
The Scot eyes him curiously. "The Doctor didn't say anything about you, if that's what you're... raging on... about..." He has the nerve to look a little weirded out by Ben, as if kissing a bloke out of the blue doesn't revoke any and all can-be-weirded-out-by-other-people privileges.  
  
"What'd he say, then?"  
  
"That I should stop being concerned with Earth taboos when I'm not on Earth." Jamie shrugs. "Makes sense, I guess. We're in space right now, and there isn't any society in space."  
  
Ben stares. Jamie's going philosophical and Ben can still taste him on his lower lip. "Jamie, you kissed me."  
  
"Acting sly isn't bad in space."  
  
"What, so you're going to go crazy and do, do, everything you're not usually allowed to, just because the Doctor says we're in some... etiquette dead zone?"  
  
Jamie thinks about it. "I just sort of wanted to do stuff I wanted to do that I couldn't before," he admits at length. "I dunno about goin' crazy. Didn't really plan on it."  
  
Ben digests this. "You. Wanted to."  
  
"I dunno what's stumping you about this. I think it's pretty straightforward."  
  
"That's sort of what's makin' me leery about it, mate, to be honest."  
  
Jamie shrugs. "I could kiss you again to make it clearer."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Of course he would.


End file.
